


Staring Right Into The Sun

by omiihinas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Hinata is a human, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Pining, Soft Hinata Shouyou, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampire AU, implied atsuiwa, not explicit but i say the word plasma a lot here, sakusa is a vampire, they blush my babies, they still play volleyball as MSBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omiihinas/pseuds/omiihinas
Summary: Sakusa’s roommate was completely and utterly human.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 164





	Staring Right Into The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo! i actually wanted to post this for halloween but well ... now you have it! please read the tags and tell me if there's anything i could add :) other than that, stay safe and enjoy!

Sakusa’s roommate was completely and utterly human.

Now, it’s not like he met new vampires on a daily basis but what he meant was that Hinata Shouyo brimmed with life. The man only had to step into a room and smile, proceeding to light up any room. Hinata was kind, beautiful and responsible. He was also diligent and tidy, which put him even higher in Sakusa’s book. He was also painfully oblivious, which in Sakusa’s case, is quite lucky. He doesn’t notice Sakusa leaving sometimes, to feed or that Sakusa’s fangs pop when Hinata comes back from a good run or some meditation.

He also does not realize that Sakusa has an embarrassing crush on him. 

“Sakusa-san, would you like some curry?” Hinata asked, smiling as always. Sakusa ignored how his undead heart throbbed a little and merely gave a nod. The orange-haired man’s grin widened before he skipped back into the kitchen merely. Sakusa resisted the urge to grasp at his chest. How adorable can someone be? To contrary belief, vampires did actually need to eat normal food as well. Just not as much as they need blood. 

Once they sat at the dining table, Sakusa noticed that the younger man kept stealing glances at him, looking as though he wanted to ask something. Sakusa ate the last spoon of his curry, grabbing his plate and Hinata’s, going to wash them immediately. His teammate joined him, the both of them having a system; Sakusa washes, Hinata dries. It was a companiable silence, as always, but the vampire could sense that something was on the ginger’s mind. 

“What’s eating you?” Sakusa asked, not looking away from the dishes and Hinata flinched a little in surprise before smiling softly. 

“You know me too well, Sakusa-san. I’ve, uh, just been meaning to tell you that, uh…” Hinata stammered a little before squeezing his eyes shut. 

“It’s okay if you have a partner! You don’t have to keep sneaking out at night because of me.” Hinata blurted out, cheeks a little red and Sakusa could smell his blood; he smelled of cinnamon and sunscreen, an unusual combination but oh so pleasant. Whenever Hinata came back from a workout, his sweat would only intensify the scent. Sakusa had wondered often if he would also taste like that. But yes, Hinata couldn’t be more far off. He did notice the sneaking out though. 

“Hinata, I don’t have a partner, don’t worry.” Sakusa said easily, cleaning the dishes as if nothing had happened, which decidedly hadn’t. It was a plausible assumption to make for a human in Hinata’s position. 

“Then…why do you sneak out so late at night?” Hinata wondered aloud, eyes wide and confused. Sakusa stared into them and felt that he not only had immense respect for Hinata but also trust. Something inside of him told him that if he were to tell Hinata about him being a vampire, everything would be fine. 

“I think it’s better if you sit down for this.” Sakusa sighed, grabbing hold of Hinata’s hand and pulling him to the dining table and sitting him down before sitting down opposite of him. He’s only done this a number of times. Komori, being his cousin, was also a vampire. The first person, the first human he’s ever had to tell was their Itachiyama captain in high school. 

“Hinata, I know this sounds ridiculous but I’m a vampire.” Sakusa said simply, not wanting to beat around the bush. The orange-haired man blinked before clapping his hands together and nodding. 

“Ah, that makes so much sense! Thank you for telling me, Sakusa-san!” The ginger said as if it was something that actually made sense, which, to most people, it didn’t. Sakusa blinked, nonplussed by that reaction. He had expected to be barraged by numerous curious questions but nothing came, the tan man watching him with a delighted smile. 

“…You’re not shocked? That vampires exist?” Sakusa asked, not even trying to hide his surprise. 

“Oh, no, not at all! My best friend? Kenma? He’s also a vampire. I’ve known about you guys for a while.” Hinata said with a mere shrug, that casual smile still ever-present. 

“Oh, wow. Well, if you have any questions or worries then don’t hesitate to come to me, alright?” He offered, rubbing his neck sheepishly. Hinata nodded and grinned before he opened his eyes wider and his eyebrows rose, as if he was just hit by a question. 

“Oh, I already have one. How do you do it? Do you drink from humans?” Hinata asked, curious. 

Sakusa scrunched up his face. Drinking from humans was less popular among vampires these days. It was more common in the past but these days it’s became something deeply intimate. Vampires only really do it with human lovers. Sure, some humans offer themselves to vampires and they can work out some sort of deal but that happened rarely. Drinking human blood was a lot different than drinking anything else. It had more nutrients but the process of drinking from a human is…something else. 

“Not necessarily. There are certain places in the city that sell plasma, run by other vampires. It is possible for us to drink from humans and it is the blood that has the most nutrients for us but it’s rarely done these days, I think. There are some humans that trust a vampire they know and allow them to drink from them but it’s…a very intimate process, for both the vampire and the human. It is mostly done between lovers.” Sakusa looked away, a bit sheepish. 

“Oh…” Hinata’s cheeks flushed. “Have you ever…?” 

“No.” Sakusa turned to look away for a second. 

“Are you immortal?” 

“No, I just age slower. So with 40 I’ll still look like this. And then with 80 I’ll look 40. And maybe we might live longer than the average human, but no, we are not immortal anymore, only very old vampire families have immortal blood in them.” Sakusa explained and Hinata’s eyes were wide, big and a sparkle was in them.

“You are so cool, Sakusa-san.”

//

Now, Sakusa doesn’t like admitting this. Usually, he was diligent and had a system but this week had been a complete whirlwind. So, he might’ve forgotten to feed properly. Hence why he was currently pacing in the flat, running a hand through his hair. He had no plasma packets here and he had no idea where to hunt today. His fangs popped two hours ago and he cannot for the life him suck them back in. 

That’s when Hinata decided to come back from grocery shopping. 

“Oh, hello, Sakusa-san! I got some gro—Is everything alright?” Hinata asked, face showing concern as he eyed his mouth, which obviously looked a lot fuller now with the fangs out. Sakusa groaned when Hinata’s scent hit him full force, fangs practically throbbing with the urge to bite. 

“I really have to leave.” Sakusa said.

“Are you okay?” Hinata barraged him the moment he entered their apartment, eyes worried, a hand coming up to cup his cheek tenderly. Sakusa stilled, undead heart beating fast in his chest. 

“I-I’m fine. Just slacked with feeding, sorry.” Sakusa confessed and Hinata frowned. He was about to say something when Sakusa’s phone vibrated. 

not osamu:   
i’ve still got some, come get some before ya ravage shouyo-kun   
;) though that wouldn’t be so bad for ya, am i right, omi-omi?

For once in his life, Sakusa thanks Atsumu in his mind. “I have to leave for a bit, I’ll be back later, don’t wait up for me.” Sakusa muttered, running out of their apartment and making his way to Miya’s apartment, which luckily wasn’t too far away. He knocked loudly and immediately went to Atsumu’s fridge to grab two packets. He sighed in bliss as he tasted the plasmas, body immediately relaxing. 

“Wow, this is not very like you, Omi-kun.” Atsumu observed from the stool at the counter, smirking. 

Sakusa glared at him. Atsumu and Osamu were vampires as well and their families are actually quite close ever since Sakusa had been to the national training camp with Atsumu. And for some reason, do not ask Sakusa why or how, Atsumu ended up becoming his best friend, besides Komori of course. 

“Can you not say anything for like a second?” Sakusa grumbled as he finished up the packets, sated. He grabbed a disinfectant wipe and cleaned himself up before glowering at Atsumu, who had not stopped smirking. He knew that whatever the man was about to say next, Sakusa wasn’t going to like it. 

“Now, I take it that Shouyo-kun took it well that you’re a vamp.” Atsumu started and Sakusa frowned because he was 100% sure he had not told him about that. “You know, I told him back in third year.” It made sense when Sakusa thinks about it, Atsumu had known Hinata a bit longer than him, considering Hinata and him hadn’t met properly until the younger had joined the Black Jackals. 

“Good for you.” Sakusa grumbled. “How do you know that I—“

“You know, about two days ago, after practice, Shouyo-kun actually took me out to dinner, all of a sudden.” Atsumu continued, interrupting Sakusa ominously. That smirk on his face meant nothing good for Sakusa. He was already dreading what came next. “I obviously indulged because Shouyo-kun is an absolute delight and guess what we talked about throughout the whole meal.” 

Sakusa ran a hand through his hair, tired of Atsumu and his antics. 

“He asked me what it would entail if he let a vampire drink from him. In detail.” 

That made Sakusa’s head snap back up to Atsumu, eyes wide in disbelief and surprise. His undead heart skipped a beat at the prospect of Hinata getting interested in being drunk from after Sakusa had told him he was a vampire. It’s not like Sakusa hasn’t imagined it before. How could he not? Hinata was beautiful and kind, as Atsumu put it, he was a delight to be around. Adding to that, he smelled absolutely divine—delectable at times. With enhanced senses, what’s a vampire supposed to do with themselves? All of that ignoring Sakusa’s crush on the orange-haired volleyball player. 

“What did you tell him?” 

“Well, the truth obviously. Though I’m sure you told him all of that as well but I made sure to emphasize the bit of how it’s usually reserved for lovers and believe me on this, he was not undeterred. To me, it seemed he became even more eager the more I told him.” Atsumu said and Sakusa hated him. How dare he tell him all of this with that smirk of his and give that spark of hope inside of Sakusa’s chest room to bloom? 

“So, care to update me on that, will you?” Atsumu grinned mischieviously. 

“My life is not some romance drama, Miya.” Sakusa muttered as he made to leave, proceeding to grab almost all of Atsumu’s packets. 

“Hey, I need those!” Atsumu cried, albeit not all that urgently. Sakusa gave him a look. 

“I saw Iwaizumi-san’s shoes in the genkan. You most definitely do not need these. Good day.” 

//

“Omi-san, do you want to drink from me?” Hinata asked from where he was doing yoga, currently doing a head-to-knee forward bend. Sakusa, who was reading a book with a cup of tea in his hand, whipped his head away from his book to stare at the man in disbelief. Within one second, with one question, Hinata had managed to make his undead heart beat faster than it had in a long time. Judging by the strange feeling in his cheeks, he’s doing the vampire-equivalent of blushing. 

“What?” He asked, surprised at how even his voice was. 

“Omi-san.” Hinata sighed with a fond smile as he gracefully came out of the position, standing up and stretching his arms one last time. He stepped in front of Sakusa, taking the cup of tea out of his hand and putting the book aside, diligently putting in the bookmark at the page Sakusa had paused at, knowing that the taller man hated dog-ears in books. Oh, this heartrate was not normal for a vampire. He’ll have to call the family doctor. 

The orange-haired man gently took both of his hands in his, looking up at him with a smile. His face shone with sweat from the exercise and his face was red with blood circulation. Sakusa was watching with wide eyes, not really knowing what to expect from this. Besides, with the way they were standing, with their proximity, he didn’t really know what to do with himself. Hinata’s scent was as intense as ever but so good, Sakusa wanted to drown in it. There was a bright grin on Hinata’s face and he looked as relaxed as ever but Sakusa could hear his pulse was just as rapid as Sakusa’s. 

“Omi-san, I really, really like you!” Hinata said, eyes scrunching up with his wide grin and Sakusa stared right back into the sun, not wanting to look away from the sight before him for even a milisecond. He felt breathless as he cupped the orange-haired man’s face in his hands, pressing their lips together in a long-awaited kiss, apparently for both parties involved in it. Hinata sighed delightfully, wrapping his arms around his neck as if they had done this countless times before. After they started nipping at each other’s lips, they separated, breaths coming shallowly into the small space between them. 

“So, you like me too, Omi-san?” Hinata mused with a smug smile, playing with the hair on Sakusa’s nape. 

“Oh, so much. You have no idea how much I like you, Hinata Shouyo.” He said reverently, nosing at Hinata’s hair, basking in the smell of sunshine and cinnamon. The man in his arms hummed happily, lingering in his embrace gleefully. Sakusa let the corners of his lips quirk up as well, placing his head on top of his now-boyfriend’s.

//

not osamu:   
soooooo  
any updates on the shouyo-kun situation? ;)

me:  
(image attached)

not osamu:   
AHHHH FINALLY  
you guys have fun ;)

And they did, indeed, have a lot of fun afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> atsumu definitely uses ;)
> 
> i really hope you enjoyed and i would be delighted to read some comments! again, my native language is not english so please be lenient with me! 
> 
> thank you for reading <3


End file.
